


Все твои шрамы

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/M, Family Issues, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Out of Character, Platonic Soulmates, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Глядя на проявляющиеся синяки, на длинные глубокие царапины, на рваные раны, Реборн отрешенно думал, что жизнь у его соулмейта, должно быть, не слишком веселая.





	Все твои шрамы

Это случилось в пятницу.

В самую обычную пятницу, коих на веку Реборна были сотни: выпить чашечку кофе, выпроводить очередную пассию из квартиры, просмотреть почту, закатить глаза на глупое сообщение от Колонелло, выпить еще чашечку кофе — и так по кругу.

Где-то между пунктами «кофе» и «кофе» Реборн и почувствовал то, о чем было написано великое множество книг: жгучую, резкую боль, такую сильную, что в глазах на секунду потемнело.

На руке, пропитывая рукав рубашки кровью, распускался причудливым узором длинный глубокий порез.

Соулмейту Реборна сегодня исполнилось тринадцать — возраст, когда связь впервые дает о себе знать.

Возраст самого Реборна давно пересек отметку в полвека.

Жизнь с грохотом рушилась.

***

 

До весны, когда Тимотео все же решил отправить солнечного аркобалено на новое задание, Реборн успел насладиться этой пока еще хрупкой связью с неизвестным ребенком сполна: пусть раны соулмейта не оставляли шрамов, но ничего приятного в этом не было, хотя миллионы романов и твердили обратное — как же, ведь разделять боль со своим партнером — это здорово!

Впрочем, у аркобалено даже не было сил злиться, потому что он множество раз убедился: жизнь его соулмейта — явно не сахар; поначалу казалось, что девчонка — Реборн в силу многих обстоятельств был уверен, что это она — просто неуклюжая до ужаса, раз вечно разбивает себе локти и колени, но вслед за обычными царапинами пришли пощечины такой силы, что вкус крови во рту преследовал еще не один час, за ними появились синяки на ребрах и позвоночнике, и под конец — разного рода надписи (выведенные японскими иероглифами) — от «шлюха» и «сука» до каких-то смутно знакомых слов вроде «хафу» и поочередно перечеркнутых букв «ABC». Со временем боль сошла на нет, и каждая новая рана напоминала о себе просто легким покалыванием — кроме, конечно же, тех, которые не заметить было невозможно, а подобных тоже хватало: чего стоило только сотрясение мозга и порванная бедренная артерия.

И вот теперь, стоя на пороге маленького дома в провинциальном японском городке, аркобалено оставалось только одергивать рукава пиджака, пряча очередные порезы.

Задание его, мелкая девчонка по имени Тсуна, училась в средней школе и, будучи носительницей пламени Неба, сама того не зная, попадала под категорию смертников — то есть, конечно же, претендентов на кресло босса. А обстоятельства сложились таким невероятным образом, что эта Савада осталась единственной возможной кандидатурой.

— Простите, — аркобалено осторожно тронули за руку, — вы к нам?

Реборн оторвался от бесцельного разглядывания старенькой деревянной двери и опустил взгляд на нарушительницу спокойствия.

— Савада Тсунаеши? — девушка согласно замычала. — Меня зовут Реборн. Твой отец, Савада Емицу, нанял меня в качестве твоего репетитора. Могу я поговорить с твоей матерью?

— Вот как? — Тсуна склонила голову к плечу и, кивнув чему-то своему, открыла дверь, пропуская гостя. — Мама сейчас спит, подождите на кухне, хорошо? Я разбужу ее.

Аркобалено проводил девушку задумчивым взглядом и присел за стол.

Руку в районе предплечья укололо, мгновенно расцвели синяки в форме ладони на коже, и Реборну оставалось только устало вздохнуть.

Его соулмейт снова напоминал о себе.

***

 

Савада Тсунаеши была нелепа от и до: вечно в бесформенных кофтах с длинными рукавами, в юбках ниже колена и плотных чулках, с растрепанными кудрями, неуклюжая и смешная, она была похожа на воробья.

Тем не менее училась она хорошо, да и проблем почти не доставляла, старалась вообще не перечить и стать как можно незаметнее, порой едва не сливаясь с обоями. Итальянский Тсуну не вдохновлял, в отличие от силовых тренировок — тут-то Савада и расцветала, рвалась на баррикады, с потрясающей скоростью разучивая стойки для рукопашного боя, для стрельбы, для наиболее эффективного применения пламени.

С одноклассниками Тсунаеши не слишком ладила, предпочитая отсиживаться в одиночестве; забавно, как сильно она при этом мечтала подружиться хоть с кем-нибудь, кто не был настроен чересчур враждебно. Столь странного отношения к ученице Реборн не понимал. Тсуна объясняла это разницей менталитетов и смеялась немного нервно, смущенно пожимая плечами.

Все это удивительно перекликалось в Саваде — постоянное смущение и затравленный, нервный взгляд лимонных глаз. У Тсунаеши были странные глаза: яркие, почти желтые, пугающе серьезные, и что-то такое горело внутри, что-то мерцающее и совсем непохожее на пламя; Тсуна одним взглядом вверяла всю себя, вывернутую наизнанку, любому, кто относился к ней хоть немного по-человечески.

— Не выйдет из меня мафиози, — сказала как-то Тсунаеши, помотала в воздухе ногами, перекинутыми через подлокотник кресла, и взглянула на Реборна поверх итальянского словаря. — Я даже комара убить не могу, куда уж мне в мафию-то?

— Так или иначе, выбирать тебе не из чего, — солнечный аркобалено взъерошил и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, и перевернул страницу. — Переведи мне двенадцатый текст.

Тсуна устало вздохнула и вернулась к заданию, ударившись подбородком об угол учебника и тихо ойкнув.

Аркобалено привычным движением рассеяно потер покалывающий участок кожи, не обратив никакого внимания на шипящую Саваду.

***

 

Субботним вечером ногу снова обожгло. Реборн, матерясь про себя, задрал штанину, рассматривая очередное лаконичное «сука». Хвостик иероглифа был как-то странно смазан, будто у неизвестного художника — «смертника», добавил аркобалено мысленно — дернулась рука.

Мимо на полной скорости пронеслась злая как черт Тсуна и, едва не пропахав носом пол, влетела в ванную, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.

— Снова упала и порвала чулки, — донеслось оттуда. — Я заштопаю, мам, это ничего.

Нана только поджала недовольно губы, вернувшись к приготовлению обеда, бормоча что-то раздраженно себе под нос.

Десятью минутами позже Тсунаеши вышла из ванной, не глядя швырнув в мусорку какую-то окровавленную тряпку, и плюхнулась на стул, мрачно смотря прямо перед собой.

— Ненавижу лестницы, — пробормотала она, — вечно спотыкаюсь на них.

Нога у нее была аккуратно забинтована, и только тонкий хвостик царапины выглядывал из-под бинта. Подозрительно знакомый хвостик.

Реборн нахмурился и промолчал, отгоняя от себя глупые мысли.

***

 

Тсунаеши была до странности молчаливой.

Существовала только одна вещь на этом свете, о которой она могла говорить часами, вещать с одухотворенным лицом, размахивая руками: этой вещью была случайность. Реборну в такие моменты казалось, что Савада влюблена в это слово и в тайне надеется, что по этой самой случайности ее однажды собьет и размажет по асфальту рейсовый автобус.

Аркобалено нравилось наблюдать за Тсуной: как она дергает плечами, как делает домашнюю работу, как хмурится, пытаясь запомнить формулу, как двигается, будто перетекая из одной стойки в другую. Тсунаеши была рождена для того, чтобы сражаться: гибкая и верткая, она изгибалась под немыслимыми углами, отклоняясь от выпадов Реборна. И от этого только страннее казалась зажатая поза, в которой она ютилась за своей партой в школе, втянутая в плечи голова и нервно сжатые губы.

Словно Тсунаеши существовала только наполовину.

Словно каждую минуту, каждую секунду Савада вела битву с самой собой. Словно где-то под кожей у нее велась локальная, внутриклеточная война, рвущаяся иногда наружу.

И прекратиться она могла только в момент смерти Тсуны.

***

 

Вера в человечность и в людей оставалась с Тсунаеши до самого конца, Реборн знал это точно; Савада все так же шутила про разницу менталитетов, дрожащим голосом отговаривалась, стоило заметить на ней очередной синяк, появившийся не на тренировке, смеялась и отказывалась наносить аркобалено удары, предпочитая исключительно обороняться.

Вера в человечность и в людей оставалась с Тсунаеши до ее четырнадцатого дня рождения — четырнадцатое октября, на день позже Реборна.

Конечно же, аркобалено подозревал, догадывался. Не мог не.

История о счастливом детстве Савады Тсунаеши закончилась, так и не начавшись, и мгновенно стали понятны насмешки ее одноклассников: Нана случайно обмолвилась о том, как не любят полукровок в провинциях вроде Намимори.

Саваду Тсунаеши не любили просто за то, что она была. По факту — ее не любили из-за ее ополовиненности. Смешнее этой ситуации было не придумать — до тех пор, пока Реборн, матерясь уже даже не про себя, осматривал руки, ноги, ощупывал лицо. По всему телу расцветали синяки и порезы, кажется, даже кости хрустели.

Тсунаеши.

Реборн нашел ее в ванной. Тсуна сидела, прижав колени к груди, под струями воды, и с ее кудрявых волос, с острых плеч, с резко очерченных ключиц, с круглых коленок стекала грязь вперемешку с кровью. Шрамы — белые пятна, полосы, иероглифы, складывающиеся в целые предложения — все было измазано в крови и земле.

Изодранная одежда неряшливой кучей лежала в углу.

— Где ты была? — тихо спросил аркобалено.

Тсунаеши подняла на него взгляд, трогательно моргнула, словно не понимая, как оказалась тут; со слипшихся острыми стрелочками ресниц капало что-то густое.

— Я была в школе, Реборн. Всего лишь в школе, — пробормотала она, отплевываясь от воды, и прижала к лицу перепачканные в земле руки, поскребла обломанными ногтями по лбу, зажмурилась, шипя что-то сквозь зубы.

Свежие синяки на запястьях, лодыжках и цыплячьей шее молчаливым присутствием продолжили рассказ о том, о чем умолчала Тсунаеши.

«Была в школе, снова сократила путь, наткнулась на очередного доброжелателя, подралась, извалялась в земле, проучила этого урода».

И взглядом Савада поставила точку в этой истории — посмотрела так, что все внутренности вывернулись наизнанку.

«Проучила путем умерщвления».

Тсунаеши вцепилась в бортик ванны руками и глухо всхлипнула, тяжело дыша через нос, вздрогнула всем телом, прижалась лбом к сбитым костяшкам пальцев, заглушая сухие рыдания.

Тсунаеши исполнилось четырнадцать лет и сегодня она впервые убила человека.

— Эй, — Реборн осторожно погладил Саваду по голове, тут же перепачкав ладонь в крови. — Все в порядке, Тсуна. Все будет в порядке.

— Да, — согласилась Тсуна и взглянула на узор синяков на запястье аркобалено, в точности повторяющий ее собственные синяки. — Да, теперь будет.

У Савады Тсунаеши больше не было веры в человечность.

Но была — в человека.

***

 

— Ты не можешь просто так отказаться, — Емицу ударил кулаком по столу; Тсуна даже не вздрогнула.

— Вообще-то, могу, — она улыбнулась, молчаливо извиняясь. — Это моя жизнь, не твоя.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, какого черта творишь?! — прошипел отец, сжимая край столешницы. Тсунаеши вздохнула.

— Да, пап, понимаю. Тебе лучше уйти.

— Реборн, — Емицу требовательно взглянул на аркобалено. Реборн только пожал плечами в ответ.

— Извини, Емицу, но твоя дочурка угробит Вонголу еще до вступления в должность.

— Да вы все сговорились! — выплюнул Савада-старший и, спешно набрав чей-то номер, вылетел из комнаты.

— Может, сказать ему?

— Тебе четырнадцать, мне почти шестьдесят. Держу пари, следующие несколько лет он будет гоняться за нами, просто чтобы убить меня, а тебя посадить под замок. И никакие оправдания про судьбу его точно не убедят, уж поверь мне. Вот подрастешь немного — и, может быть…

Реборн переглянулся с Тсуной и, добродушно усмехнувшись, потянул ее к выходу.

Емицу необязательно знать.

***

 

Тсунаеши в свои неполные пятнадцать сложных, наполненный кроваво-красной пленкой изоляции и боли, долгих лет крепко усвоила несколько вещей.

Все раны заживают, пока солнце живет под твоей кожей, проходит второй сеткой кровеносных сосудов, неся в себе искры пламени.

Все шрамы сходят на нет под ультрафиолетовыми лучами, бледнеют, выцветают, пока не становятся просто призраками.

Остается только память, теплая ладонь соулмейта, крепко сжимающая твою собственную.

И нестерпимо яркий солнечный свет.


End file.
